


daybreak

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: The light of the night sky stars has guided me to our whereabouts, illuminated by the light of the moon.





	daybreak

Two sparkling grey eyes were met with the raven haired boys' wonderful scarlet. Tears dripping from the end of his chin and cheeks soaked with pain, he looked as though he was suffering, a kind of pain that could be healed with an affectionate hug, or a light touch of the hand - something to bring the boy back to life, like a rusty toy that was through with being played with. His fingers were clutched to his chest, legs wrapped around the cold metal scaling, blue earphones smashed on the floor by his polished shoes and none of this made sense to him. He stood there with a panting breath, legs weaker than stone, his heart beat pounding in his head and all he could do was stand there. The wind circled around them on the apartment rooftop, losing their balance and security with every move made but he didn't care about anything else - there was nothing else, just him, and the most beautiful boy of silver he had ever seen.

He attempted coming closer, wanting to touch his hand with every inch of his body but there was no movement, no life in his frail body and all he could do was lie in the coffin he had already buried for himself, waiting for this end. The shouting from the apartment was minimal, and he noticed the boy steadying himself to breathe clearer but all that could come out were wretched sobs and cries of a broken dream, words dripping from his mouth like an open stream, gushing and leaking at the seams. His heart ached and throbbed for him, for the scenario he's seen multiple times but always been too cowardly to commit to seeing through. He pulled up his courage and sat beside the other, pulling his guitar from the case and stretching his fingers across the strings. As the boy played, Izumi wiped the tears from his cheeks and listened attentively. The strings were played so delicately, pulled apart softly and created a heavenly melody under the darkened clouds, and his heart was simply full from the sound - a song played, in that moment, just for him, that he heard every hum so clearly and positive, every second that passed felt euphoric and warm that he dared let out a single breath to allow this beautiful dream to end. 

Izumi gazed up above, past the turbid clouds and towards the illuminated sky, resting his head gently on his knees and pulling his legs together. The two sat there a while longer, no words spoken between them, just the occasional mumble of lyrics and hums falling from their lips. Swaying side to side, he questioned who this person was; why he was so persistent in helping him, but when words failed, he accepted the circumstances and allowed the other to sing tenderly through the night. As it grew later, Ritsu noticed the taller boy languidly resting against him, tears forgotten and eyes resting peacefully; having a second to take advantage of the nightfall and gaze across the town. He slipped off his black coat and rested it on his shoulders, noticing his pretty features more and more and struggling to comprehend it in his head; even if he knew absolutely nothing about him personally, Ritsu was amazed by how heavenly he looked from head to toe. As time ticked by, he rose to his feet unwillingly, wanting the precious moments to never end between them, gently nudging the other boy and pulling him complacently to his feet.

The silver haired boy rubbed at his eyes and looked at Ritsu, endearingly. He had so many questions, but only one fell from his lips.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I want to save you."

-

The two opposing doors came to a thud; rattling walls and the scurrying of feet were the only noises in the building, followed by the hustling of people that surrounded them on a regular early morning.

Izumi looked up, facing forward towards the person he heard make only the squeak of a mouse, a sound so quiet like a pin drop but, for whatever reason, startled him immediately. His eyes were glazed over, a soft sheen on his face and tints of power resting on his cheeks, hair nestled neatly on his head but curled gently around the backs of his neck, ice blue orbs staring straight into your soul - for someone to look so striking and prominent, his damp eyelashes almost gave him away. He stared a little longer, unbeknownst to himself that his dark grey backpack was dangling off his shoulder and nearly every object in his hand looked close to falling, but quickly pulled himself together, a reverberant cough caught in his throat caused the other to startle back in response. Tangled earphones were stretched across his slender fingers as he moved them up suddenly to adjust his tie, and mumble a short "Sorry," before taking off, faster than a bird. 

Ritsu was stood in the same position for what felt like weeks, replaying everything in his head a thousand times; he was known for being quiet, quite mysterious, like the loner friend who never had much to say, but feeling it in himself and not having the nerve to say anything back made his eyes roll, a faint string of the heart quiver. He was always observant, but the amount he just witnessed was incomprehensible, he let out a sigh of relief as soon as it was over. He had heard from his neighbour a multiple of times - drums smashing away at 2am, loud shrieks and yells coming from what he guessed were older members of the house. Doors rattling, windows slamming, all sorts of peculiar things he was just never so sure of. "Don't worry about it and go to bed, Rits-kun" was what he was usually told, before being scolded for waking up hours too late for a class, but the whole thing unnerved him. After the encounter a few weeks prior, he couldn't shake it from his mind. It struck his heart and left a deep impression on him - to find someone so vulnerable and feel so alone, to feel connected to a person he's never shared a conversation with but understand some of his heart from just simple observations and one single night together; it left his heart aching and unnerving for anything he could get. 

Thursday went by as it normally did, with the exception of a few detours around the school building to find this mysterious person with wet eyes and silver locks, until he gave up at the end of the school day, and strolled to the hallway. The daybreak of the sunset was rushing in through the windows, shining against the lockers, the faint breeze across the school building was calming as Ritsu walked sluggishly to the broad staircase. Sweet and sickly flavoured juice in hand, he heaved his guitar case from his back and rested it against the oak wall, marvelling at the marble floor and all of its many patterns. His thoughts were muddled yet empty, he was so desperate to learn more about this person but it confused him all the same. Kicking his feet against the stairs, he strummed some simple melodies - ones created through simple, little thoughts of a boy with silver hair, and a constellation of stars stretched out in the sky just for the two of them. He was no longer in denial about being lovesick for him, but he hoped the symptoms would clear and allow him to get healthy. 

Faint footsteps were heard from the other side of the hallway, but Ritsu stayed inert. The tips of his fingers were callous and sore, but his heart ached and yearned the most for something so simple and unfathomably easy; it left him desolate, with no meaning to get up and try again, and the longer days were the loneliest as he sat and remained hollow. 

The footsteps grew louder, but then stopped. Ritsu remained unfazed, continuously picking away at his worn down strings, until a confident voice that he imagined only in his dreams was heard behind him. Placing his fingers still, he sat motionless, waiting for something to happen - he wakes up, or the person behind him just happens to walk past and he envisioned the entire thing, but he didn't, as when he turned next to him, sitting adjacent was the very boy he had dreamt for. Arctic silver hair worn tucked behind his ears, Izumi examined the contour of Ritsu's face and all of his features, like how his eyes softened whenever they were face to face, his cheeks would redden and his nose would scrunch up so unbelievably small. His eyelashes rested softly on his cheeks like individual butterflies fluttering in the wind, and his bangs covered up so much of his face that Izumi tried ever so hard to notice everything about him through slick pieces of hair, gathering it between his fingers and feeling how soft and good it felt to finally throw away so much of his fears and nestle close to someone he was longing for. 

They were sat together for some time, talking about various things that would only make sense to the other, trying to learn what they could about each other so quickly even though they had the entire world for themselves. However, nothing was comparable to the feeling of comfort they had in their chests, as it was something only shared between the the two, and their mutual understanding that was stronger than any bond.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shit fest and turned out completely different to how i had in mind so i am, as always, terribly sorry for the ending because i cannot write endings to my fics to save my life. however, i am happy i was able to explore a different side of rtiz and their relationship as i feel they have so many sides to them not explored in canon and it makes me sad !
> 
> i love the idea of ritsu being a pillar to izumi and also being musical boys so this is basically my take. summary is from kimi, mai oriru by arata uduki tsukiuta please listen to that song for rtiz vibes and thank you so much for reading ! plz leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed :]


End file.
